itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Owners
"Club Owners & Quinceaneras" is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It first aired on February 19th, 2012. Plot At the Sonic Boom, Dez and Austin are shooting a basketball from the baby grand piano into a tuba when Ally takes the ball. The boys accuse her of not being fun to which she denies and takes a shot, missing the tube and knocking over a rack of instruments. Trish comes in wearing a dress announcing unhappily that her parents want her to have a Quinceañera. Dez confuses the word with quesadilla and the two argue. Trish also says that her cousin is bringing her boyfriend who is a club owner. Austin sees this as a chance to be booked on a national tour and, for Trish's benefit, says she will be gifted with presents. Dez discusses ways Trish could enter her Quinceañera, and offers ideas such as a motorcycle, jet ski, elephant, and a smart elephant. She rejects all the ideas, so Dez suggests swinging into the party on a vine. Trish calls the idea stupid, and when Austin enters, Dez asks him if he wanted to swing into the party on a vine, to which Austin calls a great idea. Trish leaves, annoyed with the pair, to go back to her job at the daycare. Later, Trish and Ally are walking around the mall handing out invites to Trish's party. On mention of the word "magic," Trish's brother JJ jumps out and performs a failed card trick. Trish suggests he perform something else, so he pours milk in his hat and tries to make it disappear, but it only runs down his face, and he leaves. Ally sees Dallas and acts awkwardly. Trish invites Dallas to the party so Ally can dance with him, but Ally tells her that she can't dance. Ally goes to Austin to learn how to dance. He shows her how to slow dance, but she isn't good at first. Eventually she picks it up, but she accidentally knocks a speaker onto Austin when he twirls her, spraining his ankle. Dez tries to cure Austin's sprained ankle with ice and acupuncture, but Austin rejects the ideas. Ally enters and Austin suggests that Ally dance with Dez to practice. Whilst practicing, Austin tells them to do a spin, which causes Dez to spin out of the shop. At the Quinceanera, Austin and Ally discuss what they hope to achieve out of the night. Dez enters wearing a poofy suit. Trish appears to applause of the party-goers. Her mother proceeds to give a speech, but Trish shuts her down in suggestion that she opens her presents. Her mother says no, and the father-daughter dance begins. Austin tells Ally to take the opportunity to ask Dallas to dance, but she stalls as the song had almost ended. She decides to wait until the next song, but another slow song doesn't come for two more hours. Ally goes and asks Dallas to dance, but he rejects her. A despondent Ally leaves upset after Dez swings through the party on a vine, ruining Trish's presents. Austin calls Ally to figure out where she ran off to, and finds her under a table. The two talk about Dallas until Dez interrupts, telling Austin he had to preform because the room was getting cleaned up, and people were leaving. Trish, who had been sawn in half by JJ to get some people to stay so Austin could have a crowd to perform to, is moved off stage, and Austin starts a song. Seeing Ally look sadly at Dallas, Austin decides to dance with her instead, and they share a slow dance. After the dance, Trish says goodbye to Emilio, the boyfriend of her cousin, and finds out that he runs country clubs, not night clubs, and Austin is disappointed. Later, Dallas comes to Ally when the party is over and admits that he only said no to her because he couldn't dance. Ally laughs and admits she couldn't dance either. The two dance awkwardly with Trish and Austin talking about how disappointed they were with the night. They see Ally dancing and are happy with her getting what she wanted. Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade *Noah Centineo as Dallas *Eileen Galindo as Mrs De la Rosa *David Michie as Emilio *Devan Leos as JJ De la Rosa Trivia *Austin broke his ankle dancing, but later in the episode, he slow-danced with Ally with no problem. And at the end, he is seen with crutches again. Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Club Owners & Quinceneras Category:Austin & Ally